Harry potter and the school of witchcraft and wizardry
by TheValdez11
Summary: When Harry receives the letter that he is going to Hogwarts he is delighted to be leaving privet drive. However, he learns dark secrets which have been hidden inside Hogwarts and decides to protect it. Join Harry, Ron and Daniel as they find who wants to get their hands on the Philosophers stone...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The street lights of privet drive flickered to life as the 9:00 mark struck. The roads seemed to be empty except for a ginger coloured cat, sitting on what seemed to be the remains of a dustbin can which was ran over by a car. The cat seemed to be waiting for something as her back was straight like one of a Meerkat. Sure enough, after a faint 'pop' an old wrinkly man in blue robes, long white hair, a snowy and thick beard which came down to his stomach and a crooked nose emerged from thin air.

As the old man came closer, the ginger cat morphed into an old women with a pointy hat and emerald robes. "McGonagall" The old man nodded.

"Dumbledore why have you called me here." McGonagall replied.

"To tell you of the news, the real news: Lily and James Potter are dead but their child remains alive."

McGonagall burst into tears, "Oh no, not them too. But how did little harry potter survive?"

"This I do not know of, but what I do know and that I will confirm is that Voldemort is defeated and has gone into hiding. Which will explain all the celebrating." Dumbledore said, gesturing towards the fireworks that exploded with a 'bang'.

"How I wish those fools would keep it down-they'll wake up all the muggles! Anyway, who is bringing harry here?"

"Hagrid" Dumbledore said firmly.

"Are you sure Albus? You've got to admit he is a bit clumsy sometimes." McGonagall said exasperated.

"I trust Hagrid with my life, Minerva" Dumbledore said patiently.

Their conversation was interrupted by descending motorbike which came from the sky.

"Hagrid, where did you get that from" Minerva McGonagall questioned.

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me" Hagrid grinned.

As he came closer, his features became more visible. He looked to be the size of 2 men as his bulky figure towered over the short form of Dumbledore. He had long black hair and a bushy beard that reached the bottom of his neck, he had more facial hair than a gorilla. However, his massive hands were more gentle than they looked because he seemed to be holding a bundle where a small baby boy with a tuft of black hair and a scar shaped as lightening, was sleeping peacefully.

McGonagall gasped pointedly at the scar, "Is that where-"

"Yes, and I could but won`t take it off as it could be pretty useful in the future." Dumbledore interrupted.

Suddenly, a large wail escaped from Hagrids lips. "Oh I`m gunna miss ya `arry"

"You two can leave now, I must give Harry the only family he has left and explain what has happened and what will happen all in a letter. Goodbye now." Dumbledore said, taking the bundle that held Harry gently from Hagrid and regarding their goodbyes.

Then they both disappeared, using their own means of transportation. Dumbledore strolled over to number 4 privet drive and placed the bundle that held the baby on the doorstep along with the letter.

Little Harry potter was oblivious to his surroundings, not knowing that he will be woken up by his aunt Petunia`s scream when she would be opening the door expecting to receive her milk bottles. Little did he know that he was destined to be the saviour of the wizard and muggle world.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, ignore the part where Ron is in the summary okay?

Enjoy…

Chapter 1

Harry was sitting on the swings of the orphanage playground. He was waiting for his best friend Danny who live in a giant mansion next door from St Marys orphanage. He didn't want to admit it but his best friend was a bit weird- just like him. They met one day when his father came to give money to the orphanage, like he monthly does, and they had an immediate spark of friendship. They both had weird things happen to them and one day Danny told him that they were both wizards. From that day on he knew why everything happened to him- except one thing. Why was he an orphan?

Harry knew that his aunt and uncle had dumped him in the orphanage when he was 2. He knew that his name was Harry Potter, but why had he gone to his aunts house in the first place? How had his parents died? His thoughts were interrupted by his best friend Daniel Storm. Harry ran to where Danny was climbing over the fence and helped him down. Daniel was wearing his familiar sunglasses , a purple long-sleeved button up shirt, black shoes and black trousers.


End file.
